Naruto: A Beautiful World
by gorutovssageta
Summary: After returning Sasuke to the village, Naruto and Sasuke are sent on a mission to protect a scientist from America. After a freak accident, Naruto ends up meeting a strange girl in the woods and a new adventure begins...
1. Naruto and Sasuke Meet the Girls

Welcome to my newest fanfiction! I do not own Naruto or This Ugly Yet Beautiful World.

It was a seemingly ordinary day in the village of Konoha. As Naruto Uzumaki gathered up his things in his small house, he couldn't help but have a huge smile on his face. Today was the first day that him and Sasuke, Naruto's best friend, were going on a mission together since Sasuke's return to the Leaf Village. As Naruto packed cups of instant ramen and some of his favorite shirts, he heard a knock on his door as he tried to push all of these things in his suitcase.

"Hold on a second!" Naruto shouted as he took his foot and tried to stomp on the suitcase to get it closed.

"Come on. Hurry up bonehead," a voice said outside Naruto's door as the knocking became more intense.

"Dammit, will you hold your horses Sasuke?" Naruto shouted as he finally heard the suitcase click, meaning that it had finally closed. Naruto took the suitcase by the handle and lugged it over to the door as he pulled the door open. Sasuke Uchiha was standing there with an impatient look on his face, his suitcase already packed and sitting next to where he stood. He smiled as he seen his friend, who shook hands with him as they both grabbed their suitcases and began to lug them to the Hokage's office. When they finally got there, they were greeted by Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake, who waved as they got closer.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted as Kakashi watched both of his students make their way over to the office.

"Naruto and Sasuke, it's about time you got here!" Sakura said with a big smile on her face, looking at Sasuke with a smile as Sasuke smiled back.

"Hey lovebirds, try not to make out right here huh?" Naruto groaned as he seen how they were looking at each other. Sasuke responded to this comment by punching Naruto in the arm, Naruto howling in pain as he did.

"Such a little girl," Sasuke teased as he dropped his suitcase and looked up at the Hokage's office. "I didn't think I would ever see this place again. I'm glad that you got me to come back Naruto."

"Hey, we're friends Sasuke!" Naruto shouted in his usual overexcited way as Kakashi and Sakura watched with smiles. Kakashi and Sakura stepped aside as Naruto and Sasuke walked into the Hokage's office as Tsunade and Shizune greeted them with smiles as Naruto took a seat and Sasuke leaned up against a wall.

"Naruto, Sasuke, good to see you both," Tsunade said with a smile as Sasuke and Naruto nodded, waiting to get briefed on their mission. "Your mission will have you out the village for a undetermined period of time, you will be posing as exchange students to protect a woman name Jennifer Portman from America. She is a very important scientist that has requested for protection, which we will give her of course. You will not be staying with her, we have deemed that inappropriate. You will be staying with a high school student that she lives downstairs from name Takeru Takemoto. So, play nice and do not get into any trouble understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time as they body flickered out the room at the same time.

"It's good to see them together again," Shizune said to Tsunade as Tsunade smiled and leaned back in her chair.

"Yes, and I hope this mission will bring them even closer," Tsunade replied.

As Naruto and Sasuke rode on the train, Naruto was fidgeting in his seat, excited for this new mission.

"What the hell are you doing bonehead?" Sasuke asked as Naruto looked at him with a grin.

"I'm just way too excited for this mission!" Naruto shouted as everyone on the train looked at him with an annoyed look.

"Calm down idiot," Sasuke whispered as Naruto looked around the train with a "what the hell do you want?" look. "You are going to get us ejected off the train!"

"So the hell what?" Naruto said as he folded his arms around his chest and looked up in the air with a sign.

"Bonehead," Sasuke said, shaking his head.

As the train stopped and everyone got off the train, Naruto and Sasuke were surprised to see a boy around their age waving at them, motioning for them to come over.

"Hey, are you Naruto and Sasuke?" the boy shouted, running over with another boy his age next to him. "I'm Takeru, and this is Ryou."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto introduced as Takeru and Ryou looked Naruto and Sasuke up and down.

"Are you guys like ninjas or something?" Ryou asked, looking at the shiny silver headbands strapped around both Sasuke and Naruto's head. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other with a serious look before turning to Ryou and answering "No, what would make you ask that?"

"It's just you guys sure dress the part," Takeru said, rubbing the back of his head as he looked at Ryou, who laughed. "So you guys are exchange students huh?"

"Yup, and we are dying to learn!" Naruto said with a thumbs up.

"Yay, someone who likes school," Takeru said sarcastically as Sasuke snickered and Ryou laughed again.

"Well, let's get to my house, everyone is waiting to meet you," Takeru said as Naruto and Sasuke followed them into the town.

As Sasuke and Naruto made their way into the little place Takeru lived at, they were surprised that three girls ran up to them, looking at them like they were some kind of test subjects.

"So you are the new exchange students?" a girl asked, looking Naruto up and down as him and Sasuke blushed. "The blacked haired one is kind of cute." Sasuke looked away quickly as they all made a fuss over them for another 10 minutes before finally introducing themselves.

"I'm Mari, Takeru's cousin and this is Sakurako and Manabi, they are your schoolmates," the girl name Mari said as Naruto and Sasuke nodded. "My parents aren't here, but they will be back later, so you can meet them then. Welcome to your new home!" Naruto smiled as Sasuke turned away, just nodding.

"Don't act so cool Sasuke," Naruto whispered as Sasuke smirked at him.

"What's the matter?" he asked with a grin. "Are you scared I'm going to get all the attention?"

"Like hell you will!" Naruto shot back with a grin. "I will prove to you that I'm way more handsome then you are Sasuke!"

"I'd like to see this," Sasuke teased as Naruto pumped his fist in air, ready to prove Sasuke wrong.

Later that day, as Sasuke had went into his room to relax, Naruto wandered downstairs, wondering when this Jennifer lady was going to get home, they were supposed to check in with her to tell her they were there hours ago.  
"Dam, where is this lady at?' Naruto wondered as he looked and seen Takeru in the garage, messing with a motorcycle.

"Hey, what are you up to?" Naruto asked as Takeru wiped sweat from his head and looked up at Naruto with a grin.  
"Just got done messing with this, should work like a charm," Takeru explained as he put down a wrench and laid back a bit. "I've been working on this for a hour now."

"Wow, can I check it out?" Naruto asked in a excited voice as Takeru looked up at him with one eye open, one eye closed.

"I don't know, do you know how to ride a motorcycle?" Takeru asked as Naruto lied and shook his head yes.

"I rode them all the time where I come from," Naruto said as he jumped on the motorcycle and began to try to start it.  
"Are you sure?" Takeru asked, looking at Naruto suspiciously. "Cause you are starting it completely wrong."

"This isn't a model I'm used to riding," Naruto lied as he prayed that Takeru wouldn't find out he was lying. "Can you help me start it up?"

"OK, but don't mess it up I just..." Takeru started as he started up the motorcycle and Naruto took off, putting his foot on the gas too hard and barely able to keep himself on the bike. He sped into a forest area as Takeru tried to follow, screaming for Naruto to stop.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked, suddenly appearing next to Takeru. Takeru looked at him in surprise as he shook that off and explained what happen.

"He is a terrible liar," Sasuke said, running into the field after Naruto as Ryou ran up to Takeru, looking at him with a confused look.

"Don't ask," Takeru said with a groan.

As Naruto drove through the forest, the bike hit a tree and he was catapulted off the bike and onto the ground with a jolt.

"Dammit, my ass," Naruto moaned as he got up and looked around. "Where the hell am I?" He looked in surprise when he suddenly seen a bright light and something crash into the forest. Sasuke, who was still running, seen it as well and looked in horror.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed as he increased his speed and ran into the forest. Meanwhile, Naruto was running into the area where he see the light go, and looked in surprise when he reached the area and sees a small girl laying on the ground, butt naked. Naruto turned red as he seen the girl, not knowing what to do. She began to stir as Naruto quickly looked away, taking off his jacket and throwing it over to the girl. The girl sat up and looked and the jacket, not knowing what was going on. Naruto looked over at her again as she was looking in the air, Naruto looking up as well as he seen some type of creature looking up at him. Meanwhile, Sasuke was still looking for Naruto when he discovered a girl laying on a tree, not moving at all. Sasuke looked up and sighed as he got to the girl and began to pat her face to wake up.

"She's not responding," Sasuke said as he looked around to see if Naruto was anywhere, but he was nowhere to be found. "Dammit!" He picked up the girl and body flickered out of the area. Meanwhile, Naruto was staring down a monster face to face, the monster looking at the girl hungrily as Naruto walked over and stood in front of her, not prepared to lose this girl. The monster roared as it attacked, easily knocking Naruto away as Naruto tumbled to the ground.

"Dam you!" Naruto shouted as he gathered chakra in his left hand and prepared for a Rasengan. The monster didn't allow him to attack, grabbing his arm and slamming Naruto to the ground, Naruto coughing up blood as the monster then threw Naruto away from the area. The monster then looked at the girl, who was looking back at the monster with a blank look. Suddenly, hundreds of Naruto's appeared out of nowhere, attacking the beast in mid-air as the beast screamed and began to attack the clones, easily slapping them away.

"This isn't working," Naruto said with a annoyed look as the girl walked up to him, Naruto blushing a bit. She then touched him, Naruto beginning to scream, his body beginning to change. He looked in horror as his Nine Tail chakra began to spill from his body, wrapping around him as his skin turned a light gray and he began to sprout horns. His body became larger as his eyes went red and 6 tails were behind him. He stopped screaming as the pain subsided, this new Naruto looking up at the monster with a grin.

"TIME TO DIE!" Naruto screamed as he appeared in front of the monster with amazing speed and slammed his fist into the monster's face, the monster screaming as some type of blood escaped from it's face. Naruto then began to pummel it into the ground, acting as if he needed blood. The monster began to scream in pain, Naruto not caring and continuing with the beat down. He then finished with a gigantic red ball of chakra in his hand and sent it at the beast, the beast obliterating from the blast. Naruto then let out a primal scream as he looked at the girl, who looked back at him with a dark smile. She then fainted, Naruto catching her before she hit the ground. He then slowly turned back to normal, sweating hard as he looked around, wondering what the hell just happen. He looked at the girl in his hands and smiled, the girl very beautiful. He picked up his jacket and covered her in it before he body flickered out the area.

"So you both seen a light and found these girls?" Takeru asked as Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, it was amazing!" Naruto said as Sasuke nodded.

"This is incredible," a voice said behind him as Sasuke and Naruto turned and a beautiful woman was behind them, holding a bottle of alcohol. "You two are here for one day and this happens?"

"Who is that?" Naruto whispered to Takeru, who sighed.

"My neighbor Jennifer," Takeru said as Jennifer looked at Naruto and Sasuke's headbands and smiled.

"So you guys are finally here!" She said drunkenly as Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other with bewildered looks.

"This is the client?" Sasuke whispered as Naruto shrugged. He walked away from the area and he went up to the room they put the girls in and went to check on the one he rescued. He smiled as he seen her, but he still had a bad feeling that something happen in that forest that he couldn't remember. Something that just didn't set right with him. As he thought harder about it, his head began to pound as he got a headache and began to wince from the pain. As he did, the girl looked up at him, Naruto feeling someone staring at him and looking up to see the girl staring at him.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as the girl looked at him with a confused look. "Can you speak Japanese?"

"Um, yes?" the girl answered with a confused look as Naruto walked and sat down at the side of her bed.

"Do you know what happen to you?" Naruto asked as the girl shook her head. "Do you know who you are or who this other girl is?" The girl shook her head again, trying to get up from the sheets.  
"Don't move yet!" Naruto shouted as the girl almost got up and showed her body. He reached over and put his jacket over her again, and then zipped it up. The girl got up cautiously, as Naruto looked for something for her to cover the rest of her body.

"What is your name?" the girl asked as Naruto searched the room for anything she could wear.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said quickly, going through a dresser. "What is your name?"

"I don't know," the girl said as she looked at Naruto with a sad look. "I have no idea."

"It's OK, don't worry bout it," Naruto said kindly as he finally found a pair of loose sweatpants and walked to the girl and handed her the sweatpants. She took them slowly, just looking at Naruto as she did. She then leaned on him, Naruto turning red as she looked up at his face, so helpless. As she did this, her face started to get closer and closer to Naruto's, as she prepared to kiss him...

That was the first chapter! Tell me how you like it!


	2. Hikari is Her Name

Welcome to the newest chapter of Naruto: This Beautiful World! I do not own Naruto or This Ugly Yet Beautiful World. Please review and read.

As this occurred, Naruto looked at the girl with widened eyes, not knowing what to do as a drop of sweat fell from his forehead. He leaned in as well as they prepared to kiss, but the door suddenly flew open, Sasuke and Takeru standing there with a surprised look as they seen the situation Naruto was in.

"So, did we interrupt something?" Sasuke asked with one of his eyebrows raised up as Naruto fell to the floor, the girl going back to her bed and laying down.

"Nope, I was checking her face for something..." Naruto said, not able to come up with a legit excuse. "Oh, forget it. What the hell do you want?"

"Jennifer wanted to talk to us in her apartment," Sasuke explained as he walked over to the other girl who was still passed out and looked at her with a curious look. "Did you check up on this one too?"

"He was probably too busy making out with the other one," Takeru teased as Naruto turned red.

"I wasn't making out with her!" Naruto insisted, turning away from Sasuke and Takeru. "She leaned in and tried to kiss me, so I was just going with the flow."

"Yeah sure," Sasuke teased, walking to the door and motioning Naruto to follow him. "We got to get going downstairs, lets go." Naruto sighed as he got up off the floor and followed Sasuke downstairs, Takeru looking back at Naruto with a interested look.

As Naruto and Sasuke made their way downstairs, the first thing they noticed about this Jennifer woman is that she was a mess. Her apartment was cluttered, bottles of alcohol laid on the floor, and she was passed out on her couch, a notepad in her hand.

"Um, Jennifer?" Naruto asked as he nudged her with his foot. "We are here to report in."

"Uh, what?" Jennifer mumbled as she looked at Naruto and Sasuke with a drowsy look and sat up a bit. "You guys are here?"

"We have been here for hours now," Sasuke said as Jennifer nodded. "You were talking to us not even a hour ago."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Jennifer said as Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other in unison. "But I'm glad you made it here. I'm working on a very important project and if anyone was aware of it, they might try to steal my research, or even worse, kill me. I expect you to report in to me every day, and take these cell phones." Jennifer reached in a purse laying next to her and pulled out two small black cell phones.

"The village told me you didn't have them, so I got you both one," Jennifer explained as she handed the boys each a cell phone. "My cell and house number are programmed into the phone, along with the authorities if you need to call them. Also, you both have each others number programmed in there as well."

"Cool, a phone!" Naruto cheered as he turned his phone on and began to mess with it. Sasuke just glanced at his phone and shoved it in his pocket.

"I'm counting on you," Jennifer said as she put her head back against a pillow. "Now, let's relax and have a drink. Want to join me?"

"Maybe some other time," Sasuke said, grabbing Naruto and dragging him out the apartment.

"Stop pulling Sasuke!" Naruto growled as Sasuke pulled him out the door.

The next morning, Naruto woke up bright and early, excited to be starting school. He yawned as he woke up from his slumber and stretched. He heard a bunch of screaming outside his door for some reason. He looked at his door with surprise as he got up from his bed and opened his door, revealing Sasuke, Takeru, Ryou, and Mari arguing with each other.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto screamed as everyone stopped arguing and looked at him.

"We're trying to figure out who should go talk to that girl in there," Sasuke explained as Mari and Takeru nodded.

"Why the hell are you doing that?" Naruto asked with an annoyed look. "I'll just go talk to her!"

"She doesn't know who she is!" Mari said as Naruto nodded.

"I know, I talked to her yesterday," Naruto said. "She probably needed a good nights sleep." He walked to the door and barged in, the girl standing by the window and looking outside of it, not wearing anything.

"Not so fast Mr!" Mari shouted as she grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt and threw him out the room, walking in herself and slamming the door in his face.

"I thought I was helping," Naruto grumbled as he walked back into his room to get dressed.

A little bit later, Naruto walked out of his room, fresh out the shower and dressed in his new school uniform.

"How do I look?" Naruto asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Like a million bucks kid!" a man answered as he walked over to Naruto with a grin. "Name is Itcho, I'm Mari's dad and Takeru's uncle."

"Naruto Uzumaki, at your service!" Naruto said, shaking Itcho's hand.

"I hope you mean that," Itcho said as he pointed at a ton of boxes sitting by the front door. "I run two businesses, and I could sure use a strapping lad like yourself to help me out."

"No problem, anytime you need me just ask," Naruto said with a grin. Itcho patted Naruto on the shoulder with a grin as he picked up the boxes and headed out the door.

"Hey, I hope you like eggs!" a voice said in the kitchen as Naruto walked in, smelling the aroma of bacon and eggs in the kitchen.

"I'll eat anything!" Naruto shouted as he walked into the kitchen and gasped. The girl was sitting at the table next to Sasuke and Mari, eating with a happy expression on her face.

"Naruto?" she said as she looked up at him.

"Um, yeah," Naruto said with a nervous smile, blushing a bit. "You remembered me."

"She hasn't said a word until now," Sasuke said, taking a bite of bacon. "She must really understand you the most huh?" Naruto got redder as he looked at Sasuke with an annoyed look.

"Do you want something to eat Naruto?" a woman asked from the stove as she handed Takeru a plate of food. "I'm Sumie by the way."

"Are you Mari's older sister?" Naruto asked with a grin as Sumie waved at him with a smile.

"Oh stop," she said. "I'm her mom, you know that. How much do you want?"

"As much as the plate can hold!" Naruto said as Sumie started fixing his plate.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Sasuke asked the girl, who shook her head no as she looked at the wall next to her with a blank look.

"Come on, if you want your memory back, you got to eat!" Naruto said as he got his plate from Sumie and sat down next to Sasuke. He began to devour his food, shoveling it in his mouth without even chewing. Everyone at the table just watched him as he did this, looking at him with a surprised look. Naruto sighed with satisfaction as he rubbed his belly and sat back in his seat, his plate completely clean. The girl started to eat the same way, devouring her plate as everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Now that's how you get the job done!" Naruto said with a grin as the girl cleaned her plate.

"Great, Naruto number 2," Sasuke sighed as Naruto playfully hit him on the arm.

"So, do you remember your name?" Naruto asked as he got up and stood over the girl. The girl shook her head no as Naruto looked up in the air thoughtfully.

"Well, you need a name for the time being then," he said as he stroked his chin. "What would be a good name?"

"How about Mari?" Mari joked as Takeru groaned.

"Already too many people in the house with that name," Takeru teased as Mari gave him a sharp look. "How about Tsunami or something?"

"Nah, I knew somebody with that name," Naruto said as he looked around the kitchen and his eyes fell on a magazine. He picked it up and his eyes got bright as he grinned.

"How about Hikari?" Naruto asked as the girl looked at him with a smile. "You like that?" The girl nodded as Naruto smiled with excitement.

"Then, introducing Hikari!" Naruto said as he pointed at Hikari, who blushed a bit.

"Thank you," Hikari whispered as everyone looked at her in surprise.

"I didn't know she could even talk," Mari whispered to Takeru, who nodded.

"Well, it's time for school," Sasuke said as he put his plate in the sink and headed for the door. He turned back as Mari and Takeru followed him. "You coming Naruto?" Naruto was about to nod as he looked at Hikari, who must have sensed he was going to leave, because she had a sad expression on her face.

"Nah, not today," Naruto said, sitting back in the chair next to Hikari. "I'm going to walk around town with Hikari today since she can't go to school."

"Don't do anything stupid bonehead," Sasuke replied as he walked out the door with Takeru and Mari.

"Well, let's get a move on!" Naruto shouted as he stood up from the table and grabbed Hikari's hand.

Next chapter coming out soon! Remember to R&R!


	3. A Dark Hikari?

New chapter of Naruto: A Beautiful World! I do not own Naruto or This Ugly Yet Beautiful World! Sorry this took so long, I hope it was worth the wait! Please Review!

"Come on, let's go!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed Hikari's hand and pulled her outside, Hikari just smiling as he did. They walked around the town for the entire day, Naruto telling her about everything, from what the buildings were to what his favorite ramen was.

"I really like Ichiraku's ramen back at home!" Naruto exclaimed as Hikari nodded, a interested look on her face. "It's always just perfect and..."

"Can we do this every day Naruto?" Hikari interrupted, looking up at Naruto with a small smile. "I-I am having a really good time with you."

"I would love to do this every day with you Hikari," Naruto replied with a smile. "But we are going to have to go a little later then this next time because of school."

"What is this... school?" Hikari asked with a curious look as Naruto sighed and looked at her with a grin.

"You have never even been to school?" Naruto asked as Hikari shook her head no. "Wow, you are definetly going to have to go then! School can be boring, but it can be fun place to meet people our age and I think that would be good for you to go."

"Do you think they will... like me?" Hikari asked with a unsure expression as Naruto chuckled and patted her on the back gently.

"I have no doubt in my mind," Naruto replied softly as Hikari looked at him with a smile. "Now, I got a little money, so do you want to find a ramen place around here so we can eat?"

"Sure!" Hikari replied enthusiastically. She had really no idea what ramen was, but the way that Naruto spoke of it, she knew it had to be special. Naruto guided her as they walked around the town, Hikari cuddling up next to him as they walked. Naruto looked at her as he turned red, but didn't react to it. He just smiled and went with the flow.

At the school, Sasuke was getting tired of getting hassled by the women all around him.

"So you are the new guy huh?" a girl asked as he nodded for the thousandth time. "What is your name?"

"Sasuke," Sasuke replied as he looked thoughtfully out a window he sat by.

"Leave him alone!" Mari screamed as Sasuke turned slightly to see her walk in the classroom with Takeru and Ryou.

"Hey, we came to pick you up!" Mari exclaimed as Sasuke looked at her with a confused look.

"From what?" Sasuke asked as Takeru pointed to the clock and it showed that it was time to go home. Sasuke got up and grabbed his backpack as he pushed his seat in and walked through a wave of girls, all telling him goodbye or something.

"Bye," Sasuke replied as he waved and walked out the classroom with Takeru, Ryou, and Mari. Sasuke suddenly felt the presence of a chakra, making him look around cautiously.

"So you are Sasuke Uchiha," a voice said as Sasuke pulled a small kunai from his backpack quickly. He turned as twenty ninja stars flew at him, Sasuke using the kunai to reject them quickly. Takeru and Ryou gasped as Sasuke pushed them away, a large paper bomb hitting the floor as he did. It exploded, seemingly taking Sasuke along with it at the same time.

"Hmm, that was too easy," a voice replied as three men stepped from the shadows. "Report back and tell them that Sasuke Uchiha has been terminated and now to attack Naruto Uzumaki. We will begin assault on the scientist after this task is compe..." The man was interrupted as a kunai was held at his neck, Sasuke looking at him with a grin.

"I thought if I went along with that you would tell me everything that I needed to know," Sasuke said as the men alongside the man attacked, Sasuke body flickering away and appearing beside Takeru, Mari, and Ryou, who were watching this with widened eyes.

"I need you to get back home and warn Naruto," Sasuke said as they looked at him in surprise. "I will explain everything later! Just tell Naruto everything that you saw here!" They nodded as they took off, the three men rushing at Sasuke. They each threw a paper bomb alongside Sasuke as Sasuke stood there, the bombs blowing up and a wooden stump taking Sasuke's place. Sasuke then appeared behind one of the men and kicked him in the air, making hand signs as he did.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke screamed as he sent the powerful fireball at the men, the men not able to dodge.

"They can't be finished yet..." Sasuke said as he looked at the burnt bodies of the three men. He looked a little closer to see that these were fakes corpses.  
"They escaped..." Sasuke said as he body flickered from the scene.

As Naruto and Hikari walked back home, Naruto held a box of miso ramen that they were going to share when they got home.

"I had a lot of fun today," Hikari said as Naruto grinned.

"I'm glad to hear that," Naruto said as he looked at Hikari. Hikari looked at him with her beautiful eyes as they both seemed to be frozen in time.

"There he is!" a voice screamed as Naruto turned to see a kunai hit him directly in the chest. Hikari watched this with widened eyes as Naruto fell to the ground.

"N-Naruto?" Hikari said as she looked at Naruto's body. She turned and looked at the men, feelings she never felt coursed through her body. Her hair changed from red to a light pink as her eyes turned dark red.

"Who is this girl?" one of the ninjas asked as Hikari stood there, just staring at them with a smile.  
"How many of you can I kill at once?" Hikari asked with evil grin. "I wonder..." As she said this, using amazing speed, she appeared behind one of the men and slammed her hand through his chest, the men coughing up blood as he fell to the ground.

"Well, you were no fun," Hikari said as she snickered. She turned and looked at the other two men, who were backing up in fear.

"What the hell is this girl?" one of them asked as they were kicked in the face by something.

"Naruto Uzumaki Barrage!" a voice screamed as Naruto began to pummel the men in mid-air. Naruto appeared in front of Hikari, Hikari looking at him with shock.

"What did you do Hikari?" Naruto asked as he looked at the men with the hole in his chest. "Did you do that?"

"I..." Hikari started as she fainted, her hair and eyes turning back to normal.

"What is going on here?" Naruto wondered.

Tune in for next chapter!


	4. Naruto's Decision

Welcome to the newest chapter of Naruto: A Beautiful World. I do not own This Ugly Yet Beautiful World or Naruto. R&R.

"Did you do this Hikari?" Naruto asked once again as he bent down and investigated the man's body. He looked at the hole intensly, the hole looking like it was created by a massive blow to the chest with some type of weapon or something. He looked down at Hikari, who had passed out in his arms, his eyes widened as he didn't know what to believe. How could sweet Hikari kill these men, and in such a vicious way? The more Naruto thought about it, the more sense it didn't make to him. He shook off the feeling as he picked Hikari up and proceeded back to Takeru's house. As he walked up the crowded street, he pulled Hikari onto his back and lugged her through the town.

"Naruto!" a voice screamed behind him as Naruto turned and was surprised to see Takeru, Mari, and Ryou behind him, all out of breath.

"Sasuke was attacked by some ninja guys at the school!" Takeru shouted as he took a gulp of air. "He told us to find you and tell you everything! What's going on Naruto? Who are you guys exactly?"

"We need to get back to Jennifer's house," Naruto muttered as he pulled Hikari off his back and gave her to Takeru. "Please make sure she is OK. I'm going on ahead and taking care of this. Do not go back to the house until I come back and get you understand? Bring Hikari to the hospital and wait for me there."

"But how are we going to prove that Hikari is even a citizen?" Ryou asked. "She has no papers or anything. She basically doesn't even exist."

"Alright, wait here then," Naruto replied as he body flickered away, Takeru, Ryou, and Mari gasping in surprise as he did. As Naruto rushed back to the apartments, he was surprised to see that Sasuke was already there, battling against two ninjas that were trying to get into Jennifer's apartment. Naruto grinned broadly as he body flickered to the back of Sasuke, Sasuke turning slightly as he closed his eyes and smiled.

"Took you long enough," Sasuke replied as he pulled a kunai from his back pocket. "Ready to finish this?"  
"Let's do it," Naruto answered with a grin as they both attacked, the ninjas looking in surprise as they were easily defeated by the two shinobi. Naruto sighed loudly as Sasuke turned and looked at him curiously.

"Where were you at anyway?" Sasuke asked as Naruto looked away, blushing slightly. "You were with that girl weren't you?"

"No!" Naruto replied as Takeru, Ryou, and Mari rushed into the area, holding the fainted Hikari.

"What happen to her?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Hikari skeptically. "Did they attack her when she was with you Naruto?"

"I'm not entirely sure..." Naruto replied as he looked at Hikari with an intense look. "I don;t know what happen..." Sasuke turned and looked at him for a second before turning to Ryou, Takeru, and Mari.

"So are you guys gonna tell us who you really are?" Mari asked impatiently as Sasuke and Naruto both sighed at the same time, knowing Tsunade wasn't going to be happy that they blew their cover.

"We are both Konoha Shinobi," Naruto answered as he scratched the back of his head. "We come from the Hidden Leaf Village and we are both... ninjas. We weren't supposed to tell you, because we are on a protective mission. We are supposed to be protecting Jennifer..."

"Jennifer!" Sasuke screamed as he rushed into her house. "Tell them what's up and I'll be back!"

"So you guys are really ninja?" Takeru asked with a grin. "So I was right after all!" As the four talked, Hikari began to stir softly, Naruto motioning Takeru to pass her to him. Naruto shook her gently as Hikari opened her eyes slowly, looking up at Naruto with a peaceful glance.

"Hey sleepyhead," Naruto said as he poked her with a smile. "You had quite the day today huh?"

"Mm hmm," Hikari muttered softly as she looked up at Naruto with her beautiful emerald green eyes. "Are you OK Naruto? You seem like something is troubling you..."

"I'm fine..." Naruto replied with a fake cheerful smile, the man with the hole in his chest flashing through his head.

As Sasuke busted into Jennifer's house, she was sitting at her computer, watching what appeared to be television while washing it down with what seemed like alcohol.

"Your fine right?" Sasuke asked as he watched her bust down the rest of the bottle.

"Hm?" Jennifer asked as she looked at Sasuke, her eyes looking him up and down. "You want to have a drink with me? I knew that you eventually would!"  
"You are fine," Sasuke confirmed as he walked out of the house, Jennifer saying something in gibberish as he did.

Later that night, as Naruto got into his pajamas, he sat on the foot of his bed, still thinking of what occurred earlier. He looked up at the ceiling as he laid back, pulling out a kunai and looking at it with a thoughtful expression.

"Hey loser," a voice said as Naruto turned and seen Sasuke sitting on the side of his bed, Naruto jumping up in surprise.

"Dammit Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he put the kunai down on his dresser. "I really hate when you do crap like that..."

"That's how to be a true ninja," Sasuke replied with a grin. "Anyway, what happen with that girl? I know something did, so don't bother with a lie. Just yesterday you couldn't keep you two apart, now you seem to be avoiding her."

"I just want my space OK?" Naruto replied as he looked away. "Look, after what I saw, I'm not sure what to think anymore. I had pretended to get knocked out by an attack that those ninjas used. After that, I don't know what the hell occurred. All I know is that I swore I heard Hikari say something to them and then when I defeat them, one of them has a hole in his chest. I just don't know if she did it or what happen..."

"Who cares if she did?" Sasuke asked as Naruto looked at him with a surprised glance. "She might have some kind of super strength, big deal. If you really like her, then it doesn't matter now does it?"

"I guess not..." Naruto replied as he tried to make logic of what Sasuke just said. "I guess you are right. When the hell did you become the love doctor anyway rogue warrior?"

"Something I picked up on my travels," Sasuke replied as he body flickered out the room, Naruto left there to be alone with his thoughts.

_That was the newest chapter! Be back next week!_

_gorutovssageta_


	5. Naruto vs Mystery Beast

_Welcome to a new chapter of Naruto: This Beautiful World. I do not own anything but the story itself. _

As Sasuke readied for school the next morning, he knew it would be a day of explanation. He and Naruto fled the scene after checking up on Jennifer, holing themselve's in their room's for the entire night. He sighed as he pulled his school outfit over his bare chest, looking out the window at the sun. As Sasuke was pulling on his shoe's, a slight knock was heard at his door.

"Geez Naruto, can I get dressed?" Sasuke asked as he pulled his bedroom door open, but it was not Naruto. It was the girl that Sasuke had rescued from the forest, looking up at him with her beautiful maroon colored eye's.

"Uh... are you the one who rescued me?" the girl asked, Sasuke not knowing what to say for the moment, due to the girl was naked. Sasuke frantically turned away, taking one of his shirt's with the Uchiha insignia on it's back from his hamper, then pulling it over the nude girl's body.

"Hey, you shouldn't be walking around like that, it's not lady like," Sasuke reprimanded, still slightly embarassed. "And yes, I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Do you know your name?"

"No, but it sound's like something I'd like," the girl answered as she strolled into Sasuke's room, taking a seat on his bed. "Can I be called Sasuke like you?"

"No, that would be silly," Sasuke responded as he tied his hanging lace's on his shoe's. "But I guess I could pick a name for you or something... even though I'm not good at this type of thing."

"Don't worry, I know I'll like it," the girl answered as she hung off the edge of the bed, swinging her leg's back and forth. "Especially if it came from you, Sasuke." Something about what the girl said reminded the Uchiha of Sakura, who he had finally accepted as his girlfriend after ducking her for so long when he was in the village earlier. But he couldn't name her Sakura, Naruto would joke too much about that. Well, he named the girl he found Hikari so...

"How about Akari?" Sasuke asked, the girl looking up with a delighted smile.

"I'm... Akari?" she asked as Sasuke nodded, smiling as the girl jumped up and down on Sasuke's bed. "I'm... Akari!"

"Hey Sasuke, you ready to go yet?" Naruto shouted as he busted into Sasuke's room. "Oh... didn't know you had company Teme! Well, is this the other girl you were telling me about?"

"Hello, my name is Akari," Akari introduced herself, climbing on Sasuke's shoulder's.

"Akari, sound's suspiciously just like _another _girl that live's in this house," Naruto remarked, giving Sasuke a sly grin. "Look who's a little jealous of my find! Well if your name's Akari, what's your last name?"

"Um... well if I was named by you, shouldn't it be Uchiha?" Akari asked Sasuke, who hesitated at the moment. The old him would have laughed at the idea, shunned it almost instantly.

"Yes, you're an Uchiha, as I am," Sasuke answered, Naruto looking back at Sasuke with sheer shock, but it changed to a small smile almost instantly. "Be strong and courageous, than you shall live up to your Uchiha name." Akari nodded, as Hikari passed the room, looking in on Naruto as she did. But this Hikari was different from the normal one, she carried with her a secret sinister smile...

As Naruto came home that night after an exhausting day of school, he found Hikari sitting on the roof, looking out at the dying sun with a bright smile on her face. He suddenly had a flashback to the day he found the ninja with his chest blown out, the wonder that still surrounded that incident.

"Hikari, could you be a monster?" Naruto whispered as he looked at the girl, her long red hair blowing in the wind.

"Naruto, you've returned home!" Hikari cheered as she leapt from the roof, landing on her feet, which shocked the shinobi as well. She wrapped him in a hug, Naruto unable to return the hug at the moment. "What's wrong, is something wrong?"

"Hikari... do you...?" Naruto began, but was interrupted by the sound of a beast roaring in the distance. "What the hell was that? Hikari, stay here while I go check it out." Hikari nodded, as Naruto took off toward where the sound was heard. As he did, a giant beast creature was hovering above the forest, looking toward Takeru's house, where Hikari was located.

"Is this thing after Hikari?" Naruto wondered as he watched it for the moment, wondering when it would make it's move. As the creature swung a wing at Naruto, he allowed himself to be pummeled by the beast, using Kawarimi no Jutsu to escape damage. As he did this, he body flickered above the beast, with two clone's gathering two Rasengan's in his palm's as he floated down toward the beast. The beast let out a loud roar, the sheer force of the shout enough to repel the incoming Naruto. Naruto looked up as the beast tried to land on him, Naruto doing a barrel roll to avoid it. As he finished, he began to send several shuriken and paper bomb's at the beast, who roared as it used it's wing to deflect most of them. As Naruto distracted the beast, behind the beast, the real Naruto had gathered enough chakra for his True Wind Style: Rasen-Shuriken. With the eye's of the Sage, Naruto threw the Rasen-Shuriken at the unsuspecting beast, who was... unaffected. Naruto gasped, as the beast roared in his clone's face, causing it to disperse. Naruto gasped as the creature turned around, sending some type of energy attack from it's mouth at him, half the forest in a white glow as the blast enveloped Naruto's body.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was explaining what was going on to Mari, Ro, and Takeru, who still seemed quite confused.

"Well, all I get is that Jennifer is some type of super scientist, and you guy's are some super ninja," Takeru answered as Sasuke sighed.

"Sure whatever, but..." Sasuke began, but was able to sense the chakra of Sage Mode from his location. "Naruto's using Sage Mode? Something is very wrong if he went to that level to fight... Mari, please look after Akari!" Sasuke took off, leaving Akari with Takeru and the other's.

"Ow, I'm going to feel that later..." Naruto moaned as he pulled himself up from the dirt, rubbing the back of his head. "What is that thing, and why can't I pierce it? Wait, where's Hikari?" Naruto scrambled to his feet, taking off in the direction he last seen the creature headed. As he ran, he spotted the creature hovering above someone, about to attack someone. It was Hikari, who was bent down looking up at the creature in fear.

"Hikari!" Naruto roared as he raced to get there, the creature gathering the same attack he used on Naruto not too long ago. As the creature unleashed it, Hikari was picked up out the way, the attack being met with an arrow made of chakra, which caused it to explode.

"Hey Dobe, looked like you could use some help," Sasuke shouted out as he stood with his Eternal Mangekyo activated, using his Susanoo. "Let's not play any game's, I'd rather not use up all my chakra."

"Let's do this Teme!" Naruto roared as he unleashed Sage Mode, standing beside his best friend to protect Hikari.

_Naruto and Sasuke vs. Mystery Beast! The battle of a century begin's next chapter! _

_gorutovssageta_


End file.
